Nanda Devi
by Silentforce666
Summary: Existen más secretos que la milenaria y mística montaña de Nanda Devi oculta aparte del antiguo templo arraigado a sus paredes de roca. Lemmon.::Fic de regalo para Memories666::.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que se presentan en esta historia son propiedad de la autoría de Masami Kuromada y Toei Animation. La historia que se presenta es ficción ya que nunca ocurre en la serie original, y su fin es meramente de entretenimiento sin intención de ofender o plagiar a alguien.

"**Nanda Devi"**

Las montañas forradas de verde se extendían lejanas en el horizonte lleno de neblina, más allá de lo que la vista permitía apreciar. El sonido de las cascadas era claro a esa hora de la mañana, y el ruido de las aves cantando sonoramente era tan nítido como los colores que matizaban aquellos paisajes escondidos. El perfume de las frescas flores penetraba en lo más profundo de la nariz cuando se aspiraba el puro aire de las alturas. Alejados de las ruidosas urbes, del ir y venir de automóviles y el parloteo de las personas, los templos ocultos en Nanda Devi, altas montañas consagradas a la Diosa Nanda, dadora de felicidad en el Himalaya, se erigían fuertes entre la espesa vegetación que abundaba en aquel lugar remoto. La estructura de los edificios que componían uno de los muchos recintos dedicados a Buda, eran de piedra dura y labrada con detalle por cada rincón. Las figuras talladas representaban al profeta iluminado en repetidas ocasiones; las columnas eran presas de la hierba que crecía con desmesura en el suelo, siendo rodeadas en abundancia de hojas y ramas; las flores colgaban de los techos con vigorosos colores.

La nieve ya se había derretido de las cumbres de la montaña, dejando atrás la pulcra cubierta blanca de hielo, para dar paso al nacimiento del pasto verde y vivo. Las escaleras que ascendían desde los pies del monte, hasta la entrada del templo, se perdían de vista cuando se alzaba la vista unos metros, y los monjes que habían salido del lugar hacia la ciudad más cercana, regresaban cansados, siendo recibidos por el hermoso paisaje, y entonces el espíritu cobraba fuerza y agradecían a la diosa patrona del lugar.

Muchos jardines embellecían los templos que se habían construido en las paredes de la montaña, y en ellos los árboles una vez durmientes, volvían a retoñar las hojas, los frutos y las flores que coronaban a cada uno. El viento los mecía lentamente, desprendiendo de vez en vez los pétalos rosados de las lisonjas. Las nubes grises que cubrían el cielo comenzaban a disiparse, para dar lugar a los rayos cegadores y llenos de fuerza del sol; la tierra se calentó, el rocío se evaporó rápido, la hierba se secó.

Una banca se sostenía bajo uno de los tantos árboles de rosadas hojas, las cuales se desprendían en abundancia creando un sutil velo alrededor de la joven que se encontraba sentada con serenidad en la pequeña estructura de piedra. Sus ropas cubrían la mayoría de su cuerpo en telas finas y elegantes de color blanco y dorado; estaba esperando. Levantó sus ojos pardos al cielo y contempló el infinito azul que reinaba desde lo lejos. Soltó un breve suspiro de alivio; al sentir el viento acariciando sus mejillas, sonrió complacida y cerró los párpados.

Un delicado aroma se mezcló con el aire, una fragancia delicada y profunda. Era familiar, algo distante en sus recuerdos, pero muy familiar y cercano. Arrugó el entrecejo aún con los ojos cerrados, cavando en lo más hondo de su conciencia para evocar el origen de ese aroma tan enervante. Respiró lentamente, y al fin dio con el recuerdo.

-Shaka…- susurró lentamente.

-¿Me esperabas?-

Instantáneamente la joven dio un salto a causa del susto que había provocado escuchar esa voz interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Abrió los ojos, mirando en dirección a la voz, entonces pensó estar hechizada, pues la imagen que presencio parecía creada por magia. Un hombre alto apoyaba su mano derecha en la corteza marrón del árbol, mientras su cabello rubio y brillante era revuelto por el viento, mezclándose con los pétalos de esas hermosas flores sonrosadas; su sonrisa era serena y hermosa… pacífica. Pero esos ojos, el cielo mismo en dos iris, era un espectáculo que rara vez se apreciaba, pues Shaka prescindía de su vista voluntariamente y para volver a contemplar sus ojos abiertos ya habían pasado largos años. Portaba una túnica blanca, con los bordes marrones en el cuello, y sobre su hombro derecho una manta azul de acompañamiento.

-¿Te has quedado muda?- preguntó un tanto divertido, mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos.

-Discúlpame- articuló enseguida- me has tomado por sorpresa- aseguró poniéndose de pie- no esperaba encontrarte aquí-

-Ni yo a ti- aseguró dando un paso al frente- ha pasado mucho tiempo… Tara- sonrió de nuevo.

Ella hizo igual; permaneció callada, moviendo nerviosamente sus dedos entrelazados. Miró a Shaka una vez más y entonces le abrazó de improviso, fuertemente con sus dedos presionando su espalda y su frente en su pecho. Ciertamente eran largos los años que les habían separado al igual que las circunstancias. Ella, venerada al principio como una niña diosa en el templo de la señora Nanda, partió después de que acabó su condición de infante, y él… tuvo que ir a Grecia y después regresar a Benarés para terminar con su entrenamiento para Caballero de Athena.

-Me da gusto volver a verte, Shaka- dijo en un susurro.

Se separó lentamente mientras grababa de nuevo el aroma que expedía el cuerpo de él. Le miró al rostro y sonrió tranquila.

-¿Qué te ha traído hasta este lugar?- preguntó el santo comenzando a caminar por el jardín.

-Nostalgia- respondió Tara siguiéndole- he pensado mucho últimamente en este templo y en los lamas que residen aquí, sobre todo en el Panchen Lama, Althen Khan-

-Es un noble hombre, me enseñó muchas cosas cuando vivía aquí en el invierno, ¿Recuerdas?- Shaka evocó aquella época mientras caminaba tranquilo.

-Cómo olvidar aquellos eternos silencios en los que te sumergías cuando meditabas en la sala principal- evocó ella.

-Y las interminables lecciones que tú diariamente recibías del Panchen Lama - anexó él.

Recorrieron todo el tramo del camino empedrado que estaba al centro del jardín y que comunicaba con una de las entradas al templo principal. Su plática se centró en rememorar viejas anécdotas de la corta estadía del guerrero en ese lugar; después de atravesar las altas columnas que sostenían al edificio, sus pasos fueron en dirección de la sala más importante donde el jefe de ese santuario le estaría esperando.

-No me has dicho que haces tú aquí- mencionó Tara.

-Simple descanso- contestó el rubio- el Patriarca me ha otorgado su gracia para venir aquí-

-Así que es verdad- dijo ella y miró al frente- eres un Caballero de Athena-

-Esperaba más entusiasmo en tu voz- replicó tenuemente él.

Llegaron hasta dos enormes puertas de madera con remaches y soportes de acero, las cuales fueron abiertas desde dentro por dos monjes. Ellos entraron lentos y se aproximaron hasta los escalones centrales donde una enorme estatua de Buda se izaba en piedra; las paredes estaban decoradas con miles de imágenes labradas características de aquel país, las antorchas permanecían apagadas, pues la luz del sol se filtraba por los arcos superiores que había de espacio entre el techo y las paredes. Cientos de luminiscentes velas se extendían en los escalones y bajo el monumento al iluminado, un hombre anciano sentado en el suelo. Los pasos de ambos jóvenes le hicieron abrir con pesadez los ojos arrugados y nobles. Shaka y Tara se arrodillaron bajo los escalones y le ofrecieron una reverencia. Después volvieron su vista al viejo monje.

-Muchos han sido los inviernos que han pasado- dijo el anciano.

-Y grato el reencuentro- contestó Shaka.

-¿A que has venido mi señor?- preguntó Althen Khan al santo.

-Por unos días de tranquilidad- respondió de nuevo el Caballero- la vida se ha agitado en Grecia, y parece próxima una batalla- anunció intranquilo- necesito meditar en un lugar que de cobijo a mi espíritu-

-Es un honor recibirlo mi señor- volvió su vista a la chica- ¿Cuál es tu motivo, Tara?-

-Sólo una visita a viejos amados, no quiero que se piense que les he olvidado- aseguró la sacerdotisa.

-Entonces, bienvenidos sean-

…

Dos días habían pasado desde la llegada de los que una vez fueran los protegidos de Althen Khan. Seguían las rutinas ceremoniales del templo junto a los monjes residentes, y después ocupaban su día en distintas actividades, cada uno ensimismado en sus pensamientos, casi sin verse en el transcurso de las horas. Tara permanecía en el puente de las cascadas durante las mañanas, y al caer el ocaso sus ojos se centraban en la lectura de antiguos manuscritos de la biblioteca, mientras Shaka había estado encerrado en la sala principal hacía ya un día.

Había polvo sobre los rollos de papel a causa de su edad, una vez sopló para quitar una capa, Tara tosió ruidosamente cuando se hubo dispersado el tamo junto al aire. Revisó las escrituras en sánscrito, pero no les prestó atención más allá de unos minutos, estaba distraída. Posó su mentón en una de sus manos y miró por la ventana circular. El paisaje era hermoso afuera; se descubrió suspirando pesadamente. Torció la boca con desgana, aquella actitud ajena a su comportamiento usual comenzaba a irritarle. Cerró los ojos para mantenerse calma. Entonces volvió a recordar los ojos de Shaka, ese azul tan hipnotizante como hermoso se dibujaban en su mente cada vez que cerraba los párpados. Era perturbador, el que estuviera enfocada en él desde que llegaron la volvía cada vez más distante con lo que había a su alrededor; no entendía su actitud.

-Sólo eres una sacerdotisa…- se dijo a sí misma en la soledad de la habitación- y él es un Dios-

Abrió los ojos al meditar aquellas palabras, ¿Qué querría decir con eso?, se paró de su asiento para acercarse a la ventana y mirar todo más de cerca. Suspiró de nuevo. Sabía la verdad a esas palabras, pero se obstinaba en negarla. Nuca podría ser…

…

La noche estaba cerniéndose en el cielo. La luz del día moría en el oeste, y las fulgurantes antorchas dispersaban las sombras creadas para así ganar un poco de iluminación. El silencio eterno de aquel templo era tranquilizante, revitalizaba el alma. Los pasillos se encontraban desolados de alma alguna, pues ningún monje se encontraba en el templo, muchos habían viajado a la ciudad, y otros tantos junto al Panchen Lama al templo en el Tíbet. A los lejos se escuchaba el caer del agua en las cascadas que daban nacimiento al caudal del río, se escuchaba el correr del agua por los peñascos que la destilaban en su paso por la montaña. Ya era tarde. Los rayos lunares se filtraban discretos por cada rendija, y los estanques resplandecían tenuemente a su toque. La sacerdotisa caminaba a paso parsimonioso en dirección a uno de ellos; las puertas de salida se divisaron después de unos minutos, tan grandes y pesadas. Las abrió lentamente disfrutando del aroma de las flores que se adentraba sin temor al templo. Pisó la tierra cálida con sus pies descalzos y así siguió hasta llegar a la orilla de un pequeño estanque circundado por la estructura natural de piedra. El agua estaba tibia.

Comenzó a deshacerse de su túnica ligera dejando que cayera lentamente al suelo. Dio un paso al frente adentrándose a las aguas del resplandeciente estanque. De pronto el líquido se agitó, y del fondo emergió una figura. Tara permaneció estática y sin pronunciar palabra. Los cabellos dorados de Shaka estaban humedecidos, adheridos a sus hombros y espalda; el nivel de agua llegaba al inicio de su vientre. Los portales de su alma se abrieron, y en ellos se pintó el asombro y la vergüenza. Ambos estaban frente a frente, separados por varios metros, sin decir nada. La sacerdotisa parpadeó rápidamente, sintió el sonrojo en sus mejillas, no podía moverse. Shaka pasó saliva difícilmente; sin saber cómo, comenzó a caminar en dirección a ella, viendo directo a sus ojos oscuros.

-Perdóname- logró articular temblorosamente Tara- no sabía que estabas aquí- dio la vuelta rápida para tomar las prendas del suelo y con ellas se cubrió torpemente.

Sintió la fuerte mano del santo en su brazo izquierdo, le estaba deteniendo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza para no encararle; sin duda se sentía estúpida. La delicada caricia en su mejilla por parte del Caballero le hizo sobresaltarse, volvió la vista a él y entonces distinguió un brillo en sus celestiales ojos producido por el astro de plata. Fue atraída al masculino torso y una vez apresada entre sus brazos, sintió desbocado el ritmo cardíaco. Su mentón fue izado y sin darse cuenta los labios delgados del rubio se posaban en los suyos; la quijada le tembló, durante segundos su mente se bloqueó sin asimilar el suceso. Pero después reaccionó, y le alejó lo más fuerte que pudo.

-No- dijo mirándole con amargura- no es permitido-

-Tara…-

-¡No!- gritó con rabia.

-Escúchame, yo…-

-No lo digas- interrumpió en voz baja- o nos condenarás para siempre- terminó mirándole con decisión.

Shaka apretó la mandíbula y sus puños, su mirada se hizo seria como pocas veces se llegaba a apreciar.

-Entonces viviré penado por el resto de esta vida-

-Nuestros destinos son como los causes de dos ríos que jamás se unirán- contestó molesta por sus propias palabras.

La sacerdotisa sujetó con fuerza la túnica que tenía puesta, y tras decir aquello, dio medio vuelta y comenzó a acercarse a los portones del templo. Recorrió velozmente los pasillos hasta encontrar la entrada a su habitación; abrió las puertas de madera y se adentró sin cerrarlas. Estabilizó sus sentidos y cubrió con sus manos el rostro contraído de enojo hacia sí misma.

-No veo por qué no soy libre de amar a alguien- escuchó tras ella mientas hacía eco el rechinar de las puertas cerrándose.

-Porque tú eres un Dios- sentenció de nueva cuenta Tara- está prohibido, para ti… y para mí- se dio la vuelta para estar de frente.

-Soy hombre antes que Dios- replicó el santo.

-Un hombre que ha alcanzado la iluminación, y aún así es dominado por el más mundano de los sentimientos- dijo irónica y quedamente.

Shaka se acercó y sujetó con firmeza sus brazos. Ella rodeó con fuerza su espalda y otra vez estuvo encerrada en su cuerpo. Perduraron quietos en el silencio de la noche. Tara tomó con delicadeza el cráneo del rubio y lo acercó hasta besarlo, lentamente, disfrutando del incitante sabor de inhibición impuesta sobre ellos. Rápidamente fue sujetándose más a él y sus leguas frenéticas no daban tregua. Era el preludio a la tormenta de caos que se cerniría sobre sus existencias, porque era verdad, estaba prohibido, y lo inevitable llegaría esa noche cuando se reclamaran el uno al otro, entonces sabrían que después de ello estarían condenados.

El Caballero dio pasos al frente hasta caer en el lecho, sobre Tara. Sujetó su cintura con sus manos sin romper el contacto entre sus bocas y aquello parecía surrealista. El aroma del santo era embriagante y profundo, enervaba cada sentido de la sacerdotisa. Bajó por su femenino cuello, besándolo con pasión desbordante en cada centímetro de su piel mientras ella enredaba sus dedos en las hebras doradas; pronto Shaka se topó con el impedimento de la túnica que cubría el cuerpo de ella, y pensando cuidadosamente, comenzó a apartarla. Sus respiraciones ya eran agitadas; la prenda resbaló por los hombros de la joven cuando se incorporó; sus finos cabellos negros caían por los hombros y ligeramente sobre sus pechos. Shaka la tomó de los hombros, mirando perdidamente aquellos ojos pardos que le demostraban amor y decisión, él lo sabía, se necesitaban. Se deshizo de la ropa de Shaka. Su torso quedó al descubierto, como una fortísima escultura labrada. Sujetó el cuello de él y se entrelazaron de nuevo, cayendo de lleno en el mullido lecho de sábanas pulcras.

Entonces Shaka descendió de nuevo, besando su mentón, su cuello, hasta llegar a los senos al descubierto de Tara. Su reacción fue un profundo jadeo ante el éxtasis provocado por esa caricia; lentamente el mundo terrenal alrededor de ellos fue desapareciendo para entrar en uno donde no había obstáculo para amarse libremente; así era, hace mucho lo habían descubierto, se amaban pese a la aberración que representaba. La oscuridad de la noche sería el único velo que les ocultaría de los ojos juzgadores del mundo. Delicadamente acaricio sus pechos, como cuando se tocan dos flores y se disfruta de su suave textura; endurecieron enseguida, irguiéndose por el sutil contacto.

Volvió a subir hasta hacer contacto con la boca de la sacerdotisa, rozando su nariz con la de ella; apoyando un poco de su peso sobre el cuerpo de Tara. Sus pieles desnudas ya comenzaban a sudar debido a la agitación en cada uno. Tara enredó sus piernas a las de Shaka para tenerlo más cerca, deseaba sentir su contacto, la fragante humedad de su tez blanca. El santo le sorprendió cuando su mano derecha bajo lentamente por su vientre, acariciando el inicio de él para después perderse en la parte interna de los muslos. La boca semiabierta de Tara sólo dejaba fluir su propio placer, dejando actuar al Caballero en ella, como un escultor con su obra. Sujetó con ambas manos las sábanas e intentó acallar sus gemidos al percibir los dedos de él en su entrepierna, provocando descargas de adrenalina que llenaban sus venas. Las mejillas comenzaron a tornarse escarlatas y la respiración más profunda y agitada. Estaba a su merced.

Su quijada tembló sin poder detenerla, y después Shaka abandonó aquella sensible zona. Tara le miró con esfuerzo y sonrió para él. Se acercó a su cuello y apenas rozando su piel recorrió el tramo desde el inicio hasta llegar a sus orejas, mientras sus manos danzaban sobre la espalda. Entonces gimió abiertamente al sentir la virilidad endurecer de Shaka, una exclamación provocada por la placentera sensación de esa natural reacción en él. Inconscientemente comenzó a hacer un movimiento rítmico de sus caderas contra él; a cada segundo aumenta su ansia de sentirlo y amarlo aún más en los límites de lo físico, porque ya había rebasado los de su propia razón. Sujetó con ímpetu el rubio cabello y constantemente jadeaba a su oído, diciendo su nombre ahogadamente.

Muchas sensaciones sentían ambos recorrer sus cuerpos, impulsos eléctricos que clamaban ir más allá. El santo siguió el ritmo de su compañera, uniéndose lentamente en un compás de movimientos tan sutiles como el ir y venir de las olas en un pacífico océano. El corazón de Tara latía a toda velocidad, estaba perdiendo la noción del tiempo y el espacio en el que estaba inmersa diariamente. Ya no, ya no existía nada. Sus labios se abrieron aún más sin evitar que exclamaciones de una difusa mezcla de placer y dolor abandonaran su garganta. Lentamente se destruía la barrera de la pureza que ambos se habían obstinado en mantener, pero ya no había marcha atrás. Finalmente Shaka sintió la presión en su pecho; se asió de las caderas de Tara, clamando mientras entraba en ella y el color rojo también se apoderaba de su níveo rostro, y el sudor surcaba las mejillas.

Se enredaron en el cuerpo del otro, continuando con su danza pasional, bañados por la luz de la luna que se colaba por la rendija de la ventana semiabierta. El olor a flores penetraba en la habitación como perfume en cada partícula de aire; sus alientos entrecortados delataban la ansiedad de pertenecerse. Tara sentía el peso de él, era agradable sentir su cálido cuerpo. Los vaivenes aumentaron y con ello la fruición que creaban jadeantes. La habitación estaba llena de los ecos de sus voces, ni siquiera importaba el sonar de las cascadas y el ulular de las aves nocturnas en los árboles. Él buscaba llegar más hondo en aquella estrecha cavidad que había profanado como primero, creando una melodía de hermosas tonalidades con sus musicales voces llenas de deseo y pasión. Gruñía, jadeaba y decía el nombre de su amada al viento, como un secreto que escapa de su lengua.

Finalmente la sacerdotisa sintió una cálida sensación recorrer todo su cuerpo, y después de eso una serie de temblores se apoderaron de ella a causa del exceso de adrenalina en ella. Estaba llegando al límite, a la cúspide de su propio placer. Arqueó el cuerpo con fuerza contra el de Shaka, reclamándole el contacto. Y fue cuando llegó el momento de él; los músculos de su abdomen se contrajeron y una tensión invadió a su miembro. El líquido masculino abandonó con gran presión el cuerpo de Shaka, entrando en Tara. Gritó entumecida de éxtasis y al momento Shaka le siguió. Era la culminación del erótico encuentro que habían provocado sus sentimientos. Respiraron profundo con el ritmo desbocado de sus alientos. Permanecieron quietos, relajándose ante la quietud de la noche.

-No quiero que te vayas- susurró Tara con su rostro escondido en el cuello de Shaka.

El Caballero no contestó. Sus destinos se separarían a partir de entonces. Ninguno lo deseaba, pero eran caminos aparte los que debían seguir, y una noche donde hubieran estado juntos bastaba más que una eternidad. La abrazó con fuerza, sin encararle, con su cara sobre el pecho de ella, escuchando los latidos de su corazón normalizándose y su cabello regado por su espalda y las sábanas.

-Te amo, Tara- dijo ahogadamente- …no lo olvides- cerró sus ojos con pesar.

-Y yo a ti, Shaka- contestó acariciando su cabello.

Tara sintió las fuerzas abandonar su cuerpo. Parpadeó un par de veces; el frío que sentía no era normal, éste le congelaba, pero no le hacía sufrir. Una lágrima escapó de sus ojos y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios pálidos. Lo había comprendido. La hora de pagar su osadía había llegado. Estaba muriendo. A cada segundo sus movimientos se hacían más lentos y torpes.

-Te amo, Shaka…- susurró apenas.

La pesadez en sus párpados anunciaba el sueño próximo. Shaka lo sabía. Hundió con fuerza sus dedos en la piel fría de ella, y una vez comprobó que dejaba de respirar, se permitió llorar sin consuelo. Ya la eternidad se encargaría de castigarlo a él…

**FIN. **

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **

_**Sólo una cosilla que decir al respecto… **_

_**¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HERMANA ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**_

_**¡ERES DE LO MEJOR EN MI VIDA!**_

…_**TOTALMENTE DEDICADO A TI…**_

_**Aclaraciones: **_

-"Nanda Devi", montañas de la India donde nace el río Ganges.

-"Benarés", ciudad por donde pasa el río Ganges.

-"Lama", título para referirse a los monjes budistas.

-"Panchen Lama", la segunda autoridad religiosa más importante después del "Dalai Lama".

-"Althen Khan", Jefe mongol que perteneció a la secta del budismo en el Tíbet.


End file.
